Shippo's story
by pikaree1
Summary: Self-explanatory. A story by Shippo. Also a one-shot. UPDATE: Not anymore! Shippo tells two stories to cheer Inuyasha up. Swords and stones can break a half-demon's bones, but words can work wonders.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha vs. Hojo**

**As Retold by Shippo**

**Copper: Copper here! My first try at an Inuyasha fanfiction. Shippo, do the disclaimer.**

**Shippo: Once upon a time, there was a fanfiction author named Copper. He owned nothing.**

**Copper: Without further ado, INUYASHA VS. HOJO! As retold by Shippo, of course.**

Inuyasha had just lost a game of Monopoly. He needed some cheering up, which Shippo was happy to provide in the form of a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a dog and a cat. The dog and the cat liked each other a lot." Shippo began.

"I do NOT like Kagome!" Inuyasha protested.

"Let Shippo finish his story first, Inuyasha.'' Kagome said, in an attempt to quiet Inuyasha down.

"Anyway, the dog and the cat were best friends. But one day, a tricky coyote came along and tried to make the cat like him more than she liked the dog." Shippo continued.

"AHA! THAT'S THAT HOJO GUY, ISN'T IT!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Stop interrupting me, Inuyasha. The cat went away with the coyote, but she would go visit the dog from time to time." resumed Shippo.

"KAGOME! SO _THAT'S _WHAT YOU WERE UP TO WHEN YOU WENT BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Inuyasha accused.

"So you _do_ like Kagome, after all, Inuyasha." Miroku said, smirking.

"I-I NEVER SAID THAT!" insisted Inuyasha.

Shippo sighed. "Can I continue my story, guys?"

"Of course you can, Shippo." Kagome replied before Inuyasha could say anything.

"Thanks, Kagome. One day, the dog and the cat had a big fight, and the cat decided to go with the coyote and never return cause the dog was so mean." Shippo proceeded.

"I AM SO TOTALLY NOT MEAN! STOP CRITICIZING ME SHIPPO!" Inuyasha cut in.

Kagome had had enough. "INUYASHA YOU INUYASHA-Y INUYASHA! YOU ARE SO TOTALLY MEAN AND YOU KNOW IT! AS A MATTER OF FACT, YOU'RE ALMOST AS MEAN AS NARAKU!

Inuyasha started crying. Shippo never finished his story. The end.

**Copper: YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT I'M EVIL! I KNOW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Petal: Hi! I'm continuing Copper's work on my own!**

**Inuyasha: What? But you're a horrible writer!**

_**Bam!**_

**Petal: You forget, I have the power to completely obliterate you.**

**Inuyasha: *twitching* And I thought 'sit' was bad.**

**Shippo: Once upon a time there was girl named Petal. Like her brother Copper, she owned nothing!**

Inuyasha was still pretty bummed out by Shippo's unfinished story and Kagome's words. So bummed out, in fact, that he hardly reacted when Kagome went back to her own era.

"We have to do something," Sango whispered worriedly, glancing at her half-demon brother-in-arms.

"Yes," agreed Miroku, for once not thinking his usual thoughts. "How do you suggest we go about doing it, though?"

Myoga had a determined look in his eyes. "We must get Master Inuyasha back to normal!" he decided.

All three of them were lost in thought as a girl walked in. "Hi, I'm back!" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hi," Inuyasha responded dully, staring into space with blank, soulless eyes. If you have a hard time imagining that, think about Kohaku when Naraku bosses him around.

Shippo jumped on her shoulder and quickly explained what was wrong and pointed at Sango and Miroku who were still scheming. "Do you think those three can cheer him up on their own?" he asked skeptically as Sango whacked Miroku on the head with her boomerang _yet again _for _yet another _foolish plan.  
Kagome sweatdropped and muttered, "I see your point." She sat down next to her friends and began planning with them- and of course try to keep Miroku from saying something he would soon regret. They eventually came up with five little plots to use in case other ones failed.

_Plan 1: Shards_

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga shouted frantically. "A bunch of demons are outside, and Kagome says that they have jewel shards!"

"Okay..." Inuyasha slowly rose and drew the Tetsusaiga, trudging outside to where the shards supposedly were.

"False alarm," the old flea said miserably.

"Don't worry, everyone; I've got a foolproof plan," Kagome claimed confidently, glancing at her bag.

_Plan 2: Food_

"Inuyasha! I made ramen!"

Inuyasha ate the noodles slowly and mechanically without looking up.

Kagome stepped back in shock. "He's not pigging out!" she shouted, horror-stricken. "Something's seriously wrong with him!"

All of a sudden, the door was knocked down, but before the silver-haired demon who did the deed could step inside, he was tackled by Kagome and co. "Sesshomaru!" they wailed frantically. "Something terrible has happened to Inuyasha!"

"Why should I care?" he responded coolly.

"Because he won't respond to anything! He's like an empty shell!"

Sesshomaru stared at them, alarmed. "He's in no condition to give me a good fight then!" he ranted. "Where's the pleasure of getting a sword from someone who doesn't care? Nowhere, I tell you! Nowhere! I'll set him straight, and then I'll take the Tetsusaiga!"

_Plan 3: Revenge_

Sesshomaru rushed inside and yelled, "Inuyasha! I, Sesshomaru, challenge you, little brother!"

Inuyasha simply picked up the Tetsusaiga and handed it to him. "Here. Take it."

Unfortunately, the shock was too much for the poor demon, and he fainted.

Miroku grinned. "Where the brother fails, the best friend comes in!"

_Plan 4: ...Nostalgia...?_

Miroku, at the top of his lungs, shouted, "INUYASHA! LOOK! THERE'S KIKYO!"

"Tell her I said hi," Inuyasha responded.

Miroku fell back in slow motion. "Unbelievable," he mumbled. "I thought for sure that would work."

Sango tapped her chin. "I think I understand where you're going with that train of thought," she said deviously.

_Plan 5: Jealousy_

"Inuyasha, Koga came and whisked away Kagome," Sango said dramatically.

Inuyasha stared at her blankly. "Ko-who?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Sango made sure that her Hiiraikotsu was in top condition before whacking Miroku on the head with it. "That was a complete and utter failure."

The whole group (minus Sesshomaru who was still unconcious) turned to Shippo. "It's your turn," they said in unison. "Make us all proud, little guy!"

_Plan 6: How it all started_

Shippo sat in front of Inuyasha and looked him square in the eye. "Inuyasha! Hellooo! Anyone home?!" he shouted, waving a hand in front of the half-demon's face.

"What."

Shippo held up a piece of paper. "I'm going to continue my story!" he announced cheerfully. "As I was saying last time, the cat left the dog because he was mean!"

Inuyasha had those purple/black swirly thingies that look like will'o'the'wisps hanging over him.

Shippo coughed. "Can I finish my story? The dog was always gloomy after the cat left, so his friends the fox, the frog, and the tiger went to visit her and explained the situation. The cat was so overwhelmed with grief about what happened that she went back to the dog and never visited the coyote again because he was starting to get really annoying, and they all lived happily ever after. The end!"

"That was a lousy story, runt," Inuyasha muttered, but everyone could see that he was hiding a smile.

"HE'S BACK TO NORMAL! BANZAI!" everyone screamed, and then they went off to search for more jewel shards. On the road, they encountered Jaken and Rin.

"Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. The group shook their heads.

"Master Sesshomaru must be in some sort of grave danger! I'll save you milord!" Jaken wailed.

After the duo was long gone, Sango cocked her head to one side. "I feel as if we're forgetting something," she mused.

"If it slipped your mind, it's probably not that important," Miroku said with a shrug.

"I guess..."

_Meanwhile..._

Sesshomaru lay on the floor of our heroes' previous lodging, still out cold. When he woke up, he realized he didn't take the Tetsusaiga when it was offered to him for free, and then he fainted. Again. That can't be good for his health.

**Petal: Sesshomaru got tortured! Yay!**

**Inuyasha &amp; co.: BANZAI!**

**Petal: Isn't it disturbing how much he looks like a girl?**

**Inuyasha: When I first met him, I actually thought that he was. When he called me little brother, I screamed, "I have a sister?!" That's probably why he hates me.**

**Everyone: Ah.**

**Miroku: Why am I a frog?**

**Petal: It's a Naruto thing. You're a lot like Jaraiya the Toad Sage.**

**Copper: Wasn't this supposed to be a one-shot?**

**Shippo: R&amp;R!**


End file.
